Last Order Wiki
Last Order Wiki Contains information of random Original Characters in Last Order. Actually, I will make this wikia as my original characters' biography's library, but maybe I need to renovate this wiki first. The story of humans whose powers are coming from the chip named "Last Order". The pictures that are used in this wiki are random pictures. And the pictures here, mostly had taken from Pixiv . I am still looking for a kind illustrator who would help to redesign the characters. Please enjoy your visit. This wiki created in December 11th, 2013. Owned by the creator, so all the credits of the characters and plots originally owned, but pictures and info-box. The pictures' credits mentioned above, mostly had taken from Pixiv. And the head picture of this wiki likewise requested by the creator, but credit of it goes to Kelcy. Last Order PROJECT Actually, The Last Order itself was the name of a chip that contained a main project for an international company who struggled in their underground laboratory, for a big project that they said would bring a change to the entire life of humanity in this world. Alas, the project itself yet still unknown and the scientists themselves closed this research from public. In order to accomplish the project, they required the last and also the main part of the project. That last part was a chip named "Last Order" ( ラストオーダー Rasuto Ōdā ''? ) or also known as 最後の命令 ''Saigo no Meirei ? in Japanese. Because of a serious terrible accident caused by the scientists' carelessness toward the life of the chip, viruses had begun to grow in it. One of those weak viruses, there's one deadly virus inside it, that caused an explosion after it being put inside the project. The big project was destroyed completely, and the forest where the laboratory was, had burned-out completely. A vast explosion, just like a nuclear explosion brought the smoke into the town. Smokes that contained the deadly viruses, also the project of the chip. A rural town near the burned forest named Asatsuki Town ( 朝月町 Asatsuki-machi ''? ) had completely engulfed by the smoke. Without knowing the details, the folks ignored the smoke and actually didn't know if the smoke itself contained deadly viruses. That time, when the folks were inhaling the smoke, gradually, they suffered by disability, or even the death came to take them. Some of the animals turned out to be dangerous mutant-animals that couldn't be tamed. They even ate humans. Until the soldiers were coming, the survivors on that town being evacuated safely, left that town filled by mutant-animals and humans, or even called monsters. There were view peoples who survived safely. Didn't catch any disabilities, they were even looked being more and more healthier than before. The viruses had adapted in their body perfectly, the viruses founded their own places. They were lucky-- Or maybe unlucky persons who got great, very great powers from the viruses. Eventually, those people were becoming the chip's real project, '''The Last Order',' '''to slowly banish all the mutant-animals or even mutant-humans that being called as "'Monsters of Asatsuki'" ( 朝月の化け物 ''Asatsuki no Bakemono ''? ) There's also an underground organization, led by a mysterious leader. An underground organization, which members are the victims of smoke's deadly viruses too. They aren't the same as the Last Orders, they are known to owned powerful powers in a bad way. They own their powers and gain so many deathly risks of it. They became mutants inside, an normal people even identified them to be creatures that resembled demons than Last Order themselves. They could control the mutant-humans and animals inside the city, but they also wanted to kill those lucky Last Orders, based by jealousy and different aim. These kind of survivors called "'Defective Order'''" ( 不完全の命令 ''Fukanzen no Meirei ''? ) Category:Browse